Le Coup de Foudre
by tempecameron
Summary: “God, Ange, I've never felt this way about anyone. It was just... one minute I'd never met him, and the next... he's all I can think about.”


**A/N: **Bloody hell. Maybe my therapist is right about that ADD thing. Apparently I can't write one story at a time – I have to work on three different chapters simultaneously, plus a random unconnected oneshot, while I read WarrickSara and OliviaElliot. Seriously, MI update will happen within 24 hours. Also, I minored in French. -tc

**Disclaimer: **No ownership or profit implied.

-

"In French it's _le coup de foudre_."

"What, sweetie?" Angela looked up at her best friend's words.

"Love at first sight. _Le coup de foudre. _Literally, the bolt of lightning."

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"I don't, really. I dated a French minor in college." Brennan fiddled with her earring. "Ange, I'm scared."

"He's gonna be fine, Bren. The doctors here are the best."

"I know. But... God, Ange, I've never felt this way about _anyone_. It was just... one minute I'd never met him, and the next... he's all I can think about. I just... I don't know what I would do without him. I didn't want this, I didn't want my life turned upside down, but as soon as I saw him... I love him so much, Angela. I love him, and I'm terrified."

Angela took Brennan's hand. "This isn't exactly the first time you've been in love, sweetie."

"I know, but... that was different. Gradual. I could get used to the idea."

"You're trying to tell me it wasn't love at first sight with Booth?"

"We knew each other for almost two years before... anything... happened."

"Then how exactly did things 'happen', if you don't mind me asking?"

"Haven't I told you this story before?"

"Not in at least a year. Besides, I think it'll take your mind off of everything, so just pretend I haven't."

Brennan sighed, looking out the window into the hospital courtyard. "Well, you know we'd started spending more time together. A drink after work. Coffee. Sometimes dinner. It didn't seem unusual; it didn't seem like anything was changing between us. We would get to talking during a case, and it just seemed natural to finish it later. Or we would both need to unwind, and it made sense to do it together. We'd meet somewhere, or he'd pick me up at my place." She shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it. Then there was that case with the stalker, and he started driving almost all of the time. Walking me to my door afterwards."

"Awww, like a date."

"I suppose. Only it didn't seem that way. It was just... a habit." She couldn't stop the wistful smile. "And then one night, we were in the doorway, we said goodnight, and he just... leaned down and kissed me. Soft, casual, like it was just part of our ritual, like we'd done it a thousand times." Despite her distress, Tempe grinned. "I actually had the door closed and my hand on the lock before I realized what had happened."

"You had your first kiss and you didn't even _notice?_"

"Neither did he!" she replied defensively. "I opened the door, and he was still there, just... staring."

Tempe laughed, remembering the puzzlement on his face as he'd spoken. _"Did we just... I... you... what...?"_

"The next thing I know we're both laughing, and then we're kissing again, and... well, that was that."

Angela shook her head. "I dunno, Bren, that's a cute story and all, but... I always figured when you two got together it would be all sparks and fireworks and drama. I mean, you'd have had to be blind not to notice the chemistry you guys had, even before you got together. Sometimes I thought he was going to jump you right there in the lab."

"Well, there were... fireworks, I suppose." Brennan blushed. "But... I'd had enough drama in my life, Ange. Booth was... something solid. Something true. Something I needed. It didn't happen the instant we met, or if it did, I didn't realize it. But this..." she shivered. "I never believed in love at first sight, Angela. I never wanted to, and now I know why. It shouldn't be possible to feel this much, to need someone so deeply after so little time. What if I lose him?"

Angela held tight to her friend's hand. "It's gonna be okay, Bren. Whatever happens, I'm here for you. And so is Booth." The door opened and she raised an eyebrow. "Speak of the devil."

Her partner's tall, broad form was usually a source of strength in a crisis, but tonight, Temperance only had eyes for another. "Sebastian? Is he...?"

Booth smiled and took her hand. "He's fine. Just needed a little oxygen. They're gonna watch him closely for a day or so, but he should be ready to go home by the end of the week."

She didn't even care that she was crying tears of relief. "Oh, God... you're sure?"

"See for yourself."

The door opened again and a nurse entered, pushing the tiny plastic bed before her. Yes, there was a tube taped under his nose, and a monitor beeped softly, but their son was as perfect and beautiful as he'd been the first moment she saw him. "Can I hold him?"

In response, Booth lifted the infant, tucking him into the crook of one arm so he could adjust the wires with the other. He settled Sebastian into his mother's arms, then placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips, brushing away the tears that continued to fall. "Hey, Bones, it's okay. He's going to make it."

"I was so scared." She traced each tiny finger, looking deep into the wide blue eyes, wondering whether they would darken in time to match Booth's. "I never expected this... to love him this completely. I know you said it was like this with Parker, that you knew the first time you held him... I just thought that, well, because it took so long for you and I... I thought I wasn't that kind of person. I don't understand how I could love you both so differently and so much at the same time."

He sat on the edge of the bed and cradled the arm that held their son, shaking his head. "Temperance Brennan Booth, not everything in this world is logical, analytical, or intellectual. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

She turned her face towards his with a radiant smile. "How about at least once a day for the rest of our lives?"

Booth chuckled and enveloped wife and son in a loving embrace. "It's a deal."


End file.
